The Momentary Peace (Edited)
by animehimechan
Summary: As Aya was given a small break from a long and tiring mission, she found herself aloof being Kakashi not with her. Until, she was summoned again by Tsunade, the Sixth Hokage, given a mission that could change her very attitude towards her hidden emotions.
1. Chapter 1

_Every character written here is just part of my imagination to create this story. I DON'T OWN MASASHI KISHIMOTO'S NARUTO CHARACTERS! This is a complete FANFICTION. Thank you and enjoy!_

Chapter1

The Mission

Aya walked past the Hokage's building and walked directly to Kakashi's apartment. She stared at it for a moment thinking what Kakashi could have been doing since it had been days when he left with Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji. So were Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato. Returning to the present, she then started to head back to the Hokage's office to where she was convened. As she walked more rapidly, she thought it always gives her an uneasy feeling when Kakashi was not around. She kept on walking, still with those thoughts in her head. As soon as she reached the office, she knocked onto the door, turned the door knob open without waiting for a reply, and went in.

"You called, Hokage-sama?" Aya said as she walked in, absentmindedly.

"Aya," the sixth Hokage, Tsunade, said, "I'm going to send you to your new mission."

Aya was silent for a moment.

"What kind of mission is it, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade looked at the paper she was holding in her hand, and then looked back to her.

"An A-rank mission." she said, and then, paused for a while. "There had been rumors that Akatsuki is in the town of Silver." she continued.

"The town of Silver, huh? That's pretty much far from here." Aya said as she drifted off her mind. "Should I expect a teammate right now, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, you do have one. Two of them actually."

_Two? Wouldn't one jounin be enough for this mission? Well, it would have been two if Kakashi's here right now_, she thought to herself. "Who is it then, Hokage-sama?"

"Well let's see." Tsunade said, while reading a piece of paper into her hand. "Your teammates will be Wataru and Akane. They are newly passed chuunins from the last chuunin exam. You need to go easy on them." She said the last sentence in attempt of putting some humor on it.

Hearing Tsunade's statement, she returned to the present. An A-rank mission? Akatsuki? But wouldn't it be wise to send jounins rather than chuunins? Aya started to object.

"I'll try my best." she said, smiling at her. "But Hokage-sama, it's an A-rank mission."

"I know. However, we're down to the last jounin and all that's left are the newly passed chuunins."

Tsunade looked at Aya, reading her. Knowing that Aya wasn't convinced by her answer, she started to explain further.

"So, when can I meet them?" Aya asked, cutting Tsunade off.

"Tsunade-sama already summoned them. They should be here any minute." Shizune said.

A knock on the door stopped their conversation. They all turned around to see who it was.

"Come in." Tsunade said.

"Sorry we're late Tsunade-sama." a cute young girl who wore a green ¾ sleeves and a high knee boots said as she came in through the office, smiling shyly. She was about thirteen or fourteen years old. Her hair was short and the color was dark red with a clip attached to her bangs, and a long ponytail tide neatly at her back. While her eyes were golden brown which suits her circular face perfectly.

"Aahhhh!" she exclaimed, hands tightly bound at her chest. "You're Sumire Aya. My name is Akane. It's a pleasure to meet you." she said, tilting her head down a bit.

Shocked, she smiled at her sweetly. "It's pleasure to meet you too, Akane." Aya said.

"Hey, Wataru, come on here." Akane said, shouting outside the door. A tall boy walked inside the office, surrounded with self-confidence. Aya was surprised to see him. He looked very familiar to her; it's as if she'd seen him already. "This is Wataru, my friend and teammate."

Aya looked at him for a moment, observing him. He had a red-orange spiky hair, almost the same as Naruto's; his eyes were emerald green, and a fresh band aid on the right cheek. It was pretty obvious he recently got into a fight. He wore a black turtle neck shirt with Konoha's green vest and his forehead protector was placed at his forehead. No wonder he looked familiar, Aya knew him since he was about six years old. But, was his name _Wataru_? Also, probably he didn't remembered Aya since he didn't show any signs of identification.

"It's nice to meet you, Wataru." Aya said, reaching out her hand to him, pretending not to know him.

"Tsunade-sama, when will we leave for this mission?" Wataru said, ignoring Aya's hand while looking outside the window, his hands tucked in his pockets.

What a rude child, Aya thought, her hand still reaching out for him to take, but place it back to her side afterwards. He has changed. He used to be very kind and courteous. This kind of reminds me of someone, she added, smiling at the memories.

"Uhum." Shizune said in a loud voice.

Tsunade groaned.

Everyone turned to face Tsunade when she spoke, "Well then. Now that you're all here, I'm going to tell your mission." Tsunade said. After a short silence, she started again, "There had been rumors that Akatsuki is in the town of Silver." She then looked at Wataru and Akane. "Aya will be your taicho (captain) for this mission and you will be called Team Aya. You will listen to her every commands and plans. Understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" answered Akane, shoving Wataru to do the same.

"Team Aya, your mission is to find out if the rumors are true and report to me the current situation. And if possible, try to avoid any contact with them. Trying to fight them now without too much _force_ will only bring to many casualties."

She said the word force as if she was disgusted by it. She then looked at Aya, waiting for her approval.

Aya nodded.

"Well then, it's better to start your mission right away." she said, looking to the three of them."

Aya and Akane nodded in unison, while Wataru continued to look at the outside window.

"You are now dismissed." Tsunade twitched, glaring at Wataru.

Wataru didn't seem to notice the Hokage's glare because he was still looking outside the window. What was out there that he kept on watching? Or maybe he's just not interested?

The three of them begin to walk out of the Hokage's office when Tsunade called Aya.

"That boy, Wataru," she started when Wataru and Akane were out of sight. "He's that boy, right?"

Aya looked straight at Tsunade's fierce look, and after a few seconds, she nodded. _That boy, _she said. That boy who…

"Senju Akito. Your…" Aya broke off, her head tilted down.

There was silence.

"Well then, Hokage-sama. I'll report to you as soon as we'll find anything."

"I know this is a suicidal mission; sending two under experienced chuunin in an A-rank mission."

Aya was quiet, not knowing what to say. If Kakashi would've been here he would say that it was going to be okay. That he would take care of them. But it was just her there.

"Hokage-sama, I will hold accountable for whatever this mission's outcome."

"I trust you."

She nodded for the last time then walked out at Tsunade's office, closing the door behind her.

"Are you sure about this, Hokage-sama?" Shizune asked Tsunade as soon as Aya was outside the office.

"I trust her." was all Tsunade could say.

"If only Kakashi-san were here."

"But he's not here." Tsunade said, her fierce look never leaving the window in front of her. "I know she could handle it."

From afar, she could see Akane waiting for her. She walked quietly and asked, "Akane?"

Akane jumped as she heared Aya's voice, oblivious, putting both her hands on her chest.

"That scared me!" She looked at Aya in awe.

Aya wasn't expecting that sudden response from Akane so she tap her shoulder's and said she didn't mean to scare her. Maybe she got used hiding her presence when she's not with Kakashi, even though they were in their hometown. Oh well, she can't help it! Hobbies are hobbies, she thought. They're just difficult to change.

"Well then, we'll meet at the main entrance after an hour, okay?" Aya said to her and started to leave. Akane held her arm that abruptly stopped her.

"Aya-taicho!" Akane said, as she tightly held her arm, voice trembling.

Aya stared at her, surprised again. Why does she always get surprised around Akane?

"I-I'm sorry about Wataru. He is not usually like that. He usually is kind and very cheerful. I hope you'd forgive him."

"I'm not angry at him Akane. Actually, I find him very amusing. He reminds me of someone I used to know." Aya said, trying to hold back a smile. "We have to go now and prepare for our mission."

She was silent, but after a while, she smiled.

"Hai, Aya-taicho!" Akane answered, gleefully, while letting go of her hand.

Akane turned to her right and went directly to her house to get ready for the said mission while waving her hand goodbye to Aya expecting to see Wataru with them later on. Aya waved back at her in her direction. _Usually kind_, huh? She said to herself. Wataru was kind, back in the days when everything was agreeable and understandable; back in the days when she was not yet hated by him.

Aya went to the other direction to do the same. She met Iruka half way, and gave each other a bow. She walked passed him when Iruka suddenly stopped her.

"Excuse me, Aya-sensei."

Aya glance at him, saying nothing at all.

"Ah, I'm sorry for stopping you so suddenly."

"Oh, no, I don't mind. What is it that you want to tell me, Iruka-sensei?"

"Well, it's about…" he paused, as if trying to decide to continue or not.

Aya waited. And waited. And waited.

"If you don't have anything to say, I'd rather take my leave now. I've got a mission to attend to." she said, trying so hard not to sound impolite. If he wanted to talk about something, it could be some other time. Right now, her mind is very hectic, thinking of a way how to let this mission succeed without any fail. Or casualties.

"It's about Wataru and Akane."

At that, she fully turned her attention to Iruka.

"What about them?" sounding clueless to what he was referring to.

He was silent again.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"I heard from Wataru on his way to his apartment that he and Akane were assigned to their very first mission."

Silence again. What is this eerie silence? Will he please stop it? Aya thought to herself.

"Please, bring them home safe." he said finally, smiling. His reluctant face was now gone and was replace by a face that of a parent telling a guardian to pat his child when he wasn't there.

Seeing Iruka's smiling face made Aya unsure how to respond. All she could say was "Okay". Then Iruka left her to where she stood. She was about to call Iruka and ask him what he really wanted to say but changed her mind. If it was important, then Iruka would've already told her instead of being reluctant in the first place.

Then she abruptly paused. _What if it really was important? _But what can she do in such a short time? In less than an hour, she needs to leave Konoha for a more significant assignment. She decided to put that on hold. _It could wait, can't it?_

On her way to the gate, she walked passed Kakashi's apartment and sighed. Oh how she missed him so. She then felt a blush on her face and shook the thought out of her head. Focus, focus, she said to herself. You're on an important mission, damn it!

After an hour, they met at the entrance gate, all set for the mission.

She was looking straight out the entrance gate of Konoha. Staring. Staring. Staring…

"Aya-taicho!" she heard Akane say.

"Let's move out." Aya said as she glanced to the two chuunins who were with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Rendezvous

They have been barely traveling for two whole days now with little rest. Akane and Wataru had been exhausted and hungry but were pushed to their limits. They have been given time to respite but only for seconds. It's as if Aya-taicho is in hurry or something, Akane thought.

The first time she saw Aya, she thought she'd seen an angel just like what she imagined her to be. She was very pretty and tall. She had a slim and slender body which suits her oval face; she had a long, straight, silky black hair paired with a pale skin and dark gentle eyes that when she looked at it, she felt secure. She had a soft voice that you would _want_ to hear every day. Aya was her icon.

Throughout their travel, nothing much happened. Only that Aya had been silent and so was Wataru. Aya would only give signals when she wanted them to know something while Wataru would be in his bored expression, as always. Traveling with them for another day would drive Akane crazy! What could she do to enlighten the mood? She hadn't known Aya for long but as for Wataru, he'd come around. Maybe she'd -

"We'll stay here for tonight." Aya said which brought Akane to the present. "The town of Silver isn't far away from here. We can relax down a bit."

For the first time she heard Aya spoke for the past few days, she felt happy and relieved to some point.

Akane looked at Aya from afar. She is beautiful, she thought. I want to be like her someday. Her thoughts kept running into her head over and over and...

"Wataru, would you mind gather some woods?" Aya said, removing her forehead protector which was placed at the upper left of her leg.

Wataru didn't make any response; instead, he made his way to the woods to do what he was told. Akane come across Wataru as he was about to leave, then turned her head to look at Aya.

"Aya-taicho," she began just as Wataru was out of sight. "You've been quiet for the whole two days during our travel. So was Wataru. I really don't get it. He usually is talkative."

Aya stared at her for a moment then smiled at her. She knew from the beginning there was something special in Akane. She can sense other people's aura; from merry to gloomy or from angry to sadness. It reminds her so much of…

"Hmmm… if only I wasn't _that _hated." she shrugged.

"Oh, no no no no. I don't hate you. Not at all!" she answered so quickly, waving both her hands in front of Aya that it made her loose her balance. "As for Wataru," she continued, after she regained her posture, "he'll come around. Though I don't think he hates you, Aya-taicho. In fact, he adored you as well. Probably he felt shy. He ignores people when he's shy. Oh, also, he doesn't like handshakes. He said it was disgusting. But oh, I don't think it was disgusting, taicho! I could shake your hand all day!"

All of a sudden, Akane stopped and realized that she was talking so fast that she accidentally bit her tongue. At that, Aya burst into laughing.

Akane felt her face turned red. "Aya-taicho, you're so mean!" she said loudly while covering her face with her hands.

"I was kidding." Aya said, recovering from her burst of laughter. She hadn't laughed that hard in a long time. Not when Naruto was there to fool himself around.

"Is it true?" Akane asked after a few seconds. They were now sitting close to each other, their backs pressed on the truck of a tree. She seemed to recover quickly from embarrassment.

"Is it true, what?" she replied, a bit confused.

"About you and Kakashi-sensei?"

"Huh?" Aya said, dumbly.

"You know… the rumors. Both of you being the 'legendary pair' in Konoha?" her eyes full of enthusiast.

"Ah, rumors? Ah! The rumors. What about it?"

"Well, I started to admire you because of that."

"I see." was all she could reply.

"So as Wataru. He didn't say it out loud but I can tell. We've been together for so long that I can read what he is thinking."

"What is that?" Aya chuckled.

"There was also this rumor." she said as she glanced over Aya.

"What?"

"That you and Kakashi sensei _are _dating."

"WHAT?!" Aya stood up so abruptly that Akane couldn't keep her cackle anymore. She rolled and rolled to the ground, laughing hysterically. Aya saw how Akane was only making fun of her, joined her hysterical laugh. "Payback." she heard Akane say.

"Do I really have to answer that?" Aya said, meekly at the same time smiling, catching her joke.

"It depends." Akane laughed so hard that her stomach hurt.

"You and Wataru are very close with each other?"

"Yes. We've been teammates since after graduating in the Academy. Back at the Academy, he was cheerful and loves to kid around. Until that incident happened." she said the last sentence like she wanted to cry. Then, she continued, "Iruka-sensei would always scold him for being so insensitive. And sometimes, Iruka-sensei would smile at him without any reason."

"Was he a noisy brat that suddenly screams that he is great and can do anything?" at that, Aya smiled at the memories.

Akane giggled. "How did you know, taicho?"

"Just a wild guess." she smiled at her even broader.

Then both of them laughed again just in time as Wataru returned from gathering the woods. They put up some fire and prepared for dinner. Aya got up first and leaped into the nearby tree, gave a glimpse on them and said, "After both of you finish eating, get some rest. Tomorrow at full daylight, we'll probably reach the town of Silver."

Wataru and Akane looked at her and nodded.

The following day, just as Aya predicted, they reached the town of Silver's main border early in the morning. But when they arrived there, it's as if no one lived there. The streets were quiet; not even the slightest sound could be heard. They were taken aghast. How can the town of Silver be so quiet? She had been in this town when she and Kakashi were given a mission and she knew that this was once to be a cheerful town; it had full of festivals and people were enjoying it. Something dreadful must have happened or none of this could have happen – apparently.

They kept on walking to see if anyone was there, but as they went on, they were starting to lose hope. Just then, a group of four men went running back to the town in such a hurry; their faces painted with horror. They were afraid of something, and they were running away from it.

When the four men reached the border, they were panting so hard, neither one of them could breathe properly. Akane went to them and tried to ask some questions. But before she could ask, an old man blocked her with his remarks, "Leave this place if you want to live!" then the old man collapsed.

The other three was so revolted that they recovered quickly and continued to run as fast as they could back to their houses. Upon reaching their house, they shut the door so tight, leaving no room for sunlight. Puzzled, Aya went near the old man who was lying on the floor and carried him to a safe place. Once there, she healed him with her medical ninjutsu. After a while, the man finally awoke. When he saw Wataru, he started to panic, but when he saw Aya's sweet smiling face, he calmed down.

Aya went near him and held his hand while she sat down. She first checked his pulse then performed her medical ninjutsu again to check the old man's condition.

"Good. No broken bones or organs busted." she said, still smiling sweetly as ever. Then her expression changed to a serious one. "Now, tell me, what are you running away from? Or better yet, _who_ are you running away from?"

The old man didn't respond – or couldn't? Instead, he stared at her for a moment; thinking that they may be accomplices with _them_. Not knowing what to do with these strangers in front of him, he started to stand up. Then Wataru spoke in his cold tone of voice, "Who were after you?"

Still, the old man, who was now standing, didn't respond. But, when he looked into Wataru's eyes', he sat back to where he was, and then opened his mouth. But no words came out; as if he turned mute.

"Taicho," Akane began, "should I perform genjutsu on him so he would speak?"

"No." Aya said; her mouth was set into a firm line. She was not going to use genjutsu on this poor old man, who had suffered enough, unless it's the last resort. She bit her thumb. "I believed that the town of Silver was a very cheerful place. It was full of festivals and people were enjoying it. What happened here?"

But still, the old man remained silent. They were starting to lose hope.

"We were running away from…" the old man exclaimed.

"Running away from what?" Wataru said impatiently.

When the old man didn't respond, Wataru yelled at him, "Running away from what, old man?"

"Stop it, Wataru!" Akane said. "Stop scaring him even more. Please continue what you were about to say." she said when she turned back to face the old man.

The old man didn't respond right away. Instead, he covered his head with both his hands; his eyes were so wide, Aya thought it would fall out from its sockets. "Noooo! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I'm sorry. Spare me!" the old man said, shaking his head hysterically, his voice grew louder as he said those words.

Now that was unexpected, Aya said to herself. What could've happened to make this old man so frightened?

After a long period of silence, "Akatsuki." the old man said in a low voice.

"What did you say?" Akane asked, trying to comprehend what he just said.

The old man gave a sigh, as if he returned to reality. "We're running away from the two Akatsuki members who imprisoned this town."

There was silence again.

"They've been in this town for three years now." the old man continued, "and we didn't do as much as try to fight for our freedom."

"Three years?" Aya said, astonished of what she just heard. "That's…" she trailed off because she didn't want to scare the old man again. Three years huh? So, the rumors that Tsunade-sama said were really true. They must have used this town as a base, she said to herself.

"What were you doing outside the town then?" Akane asked, clearly taking this up.

At first, the old man was reluctant to answer, but then gave up, "We were spying on them."

"Spying them for what?" Wataru asked, this time, calmer.

"Looking for a chance to kill them." the old man said, his eyes grew wide in shock. He then shut his mouth, deciding not to tell anymore of what he had just said. They were strangers to him anyway so why tell them their town's secrets? As a matter of fact, he told more from what Aya had expected.

Then he started to repeat the same mantra, _Noooo! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I'm sorry. Spare me!_ as his voice grew louder each word. Seeing the old man's face, she decided to stop their questioning about him, telling both her companions to return him to his house safely.

When Wataru and Akane were out, she recalled everything the old man told them. Akatsuki, she thought. Would she meet _her_ then? It had been six years exactly; six years after that _incident_ happened. Six years since the last time they saw each other. Last time Aya learned _her _location was when she was on her way back to Konoha from her mission with Kakashi. But that was four years ago. And when she learned that _she _joined Akatsuki was three years ago. But, it's not impossible, right? Seeing _her _again after all this years?

Unless: Tsunade already knew about this? Is this why she was assigned to this mission? Also, Wataru? No, it can't be. Tsunade won't risk that, right? But it is possible! She trailed her thoughts off when she heard Akane and Wataru returned.

"Both of you should get some rest. We'll have to do something about this tomorrow." Aya said as she disappeared into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Defiance

As she walked alone into the darkness of the night, she remembered what Akane said to her earlier. She was very silent during their travel and it didn't sound like her at all. She was thinking about Kakashi the whole time; thinking if they returned to Konoha already. It may not be the first time for the two of them not being in missions together but it still worries her about him. Not only that. She was also worried about running towards the Akatsuki thinking of how to protect both Wataru and Akane on her own with no one to help her, now that the rumor was proven by the old man's confessions.

"Hmmm… " Aya said as she hopped onto a tree. "Huh?" She turned around when she heard movements from her back. She concealed her chakra and hid herself in the trees. She saw two men, holding large spears in their hands. Are they ninjas? No, they couldn't be.

"Damn those townspeople," the first man said. "We shouldn't have let them go. It's was your entire fault!"

"Don't point that thing on me, stupid." said the second man. "It will be your fault if that Akatsuki member will kill us!"

Aya listened to the two men attentively. So it was them who were after the four men before and those men were working for the Akatsuki. I'd better report this to Tsunade-sama right away, she thought. It will be better if I let Suuki send my report, she continued.

She waited for the two men to go away before she'd send Suuki back to Konoha. But the two men didn't leave; instead, they continued to search for the townspeople before.

"This is bad. They're heading straight to Akane and Wataru." she said, yet, her voice was calm.

She formed some hand seals and puff; the two men were trapped in her Glass jutsu. She then hopped down from the tree, knowing that these two men she'd captured can do no harm anymore. When she reached the ground, her right hand was around her waist; her left foot separated a few inches from the other foot and stared at the two men. They too looked at her in awe and were starting to panic.

Wataru and Akane then appeared.

Aya turned to see who it was.

"We heard noises." Wataru explained, seeing Aya's bewildered face.

"Who are they, Aya-taicho?" Akane asked full with confusion. "They looked like they've seen a ghost."

"These men were the ones who were after the townspeople before. They _are_ working for the Akatsuki."

"W-who are you?" said the second man with tremor in his voice. "What are you planning to do to us?"

"We'll just have to get some answers out with you." Aya said, sweetly smiling at them. "You don't have to worry. It will only take a second."

"You... You will never get any answers from us!" the first man growled at Aya.

"I know." She responded.

As she was approaching to the two men whose hands where tightly sealed by her Glass jutsu, she formed a hand seal and executed a genjutsu on the two men, knowing that in this kind of situation, it would always be the last resort. Seconds later, they were under her jutsu and permited Akane to precede asking questions to them.

It didn't take a while getting information out from them. They said they were paid by the two Akatsuki members to guard the border and let no one leaves the town. If anyone does, it should be killed right away.

"What a cruel thing to do." Akane said as she kneeled near the two men.

"Get used to it, Akane." Aya said; her tone of voice was indifferent and full of disgust. "Those two Akatsuki members were here to watch their base. And as for these two, they were ordered to kill any one of the townspeople if they go against them." She looked up at the sky. "Hmmm... This is really bothersome." She looked back to see the two men. She may have predicted this would happen but still… "We might as well head back to Konoha for now and let Tsuname-sama know of the situation. If we battle the Akatsuki here, we may not be able to defeat them."

"What are you saying?" Wataru growled, clutching both his fists. "Are you telling us to chicken out on them? Do you even call yourself a ninja? A jounin to be exact? Is this the 'Glass Maiden' we heard so much about?"

"Wataru, stop it." Akane said, saddened by his outburst. "We don't know what we're up against and we only have Aya-taicho to count for."

"That's enough Akane." Aya said calmly. "We'll head back to Konoha first thing tomorrow."

"What about them, Aya-taicho?" Akane said, pointing the two men.

"We'll bring them to Konoha with us and let Ibiki handle them. For now, just get some rest." Aya said with resignation in her voice. She then started to leave but then Wataru stopped her when he said, "Why don't you just admit that you're scared of _them_?"

He's really being stubborn, which worsens the situation. Although, Wataru can't do anything about it since orders are orders. All the choices he had have been run down to one: follow Aya's order.

"Wataru!" Akane said, pleading, tears start to fall from her eyes.

"Why don't you admit that you're too damn petrified to face them alone? That's why you want to return to Konoha." Wataru continued, provoking Aya.

"Stop it stop it stop it!" Akane said, this time with an authority in her voice, tears fell from her eyes. Wataru pushed Akane to the side and fell to the ground. She was shocked seeing Wataru that way. What is wrong with him? Throwing tantrums just like that? These thoughts kept running through her head as she stared at him as he stomped his way out.

Even with what Wataru said, it didn't struck Aya as it was supposed to be. She was not even bothered by his words; she just remained silent and gawk the stars above.

"Aya-taicho…" Akane started, getting her balance back.

"Leave him alone for now. He might come around later on."

"Hai." Akane answered softly, without further objections.

How would Wataru want her to react? Angry? Excited? Or just exactly as he proclaimed: Scared? She wouldn't know. What she knew was she was confused. That's because a lot has happened. Yes, a lot. Too much to fathom in a day. Most of her energy was drained today probably because of the thinking and all she cared about now was to return to Konoha. Generally because of her fear – fear of what might happen to Wataru and Akane when they accidentally faced the two Akatsuki members. Will all hell break loose? Will the tragedy before happen again? She shouldn't allow that to happen. She shouldn't let the trauma resurface again. Not if she could do something about it. And that is: Returning to Konoha first thing tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

The First Encounter

Wataru ran and ran until he could no longer withstand the pain he felt all over his body, more especially on the wound he received on his chest. He had been running for like hours now, lost in the woods, and all alone. He suddenly fell to the ground then hid himself near a tree, clutching both his feet near his head and waited for morning to arrive.

Earlier, when he left Akane and Aya-taicho, he moved far away from them as possible, his strides were long and wide. As he walked through the woods, rain started to pour down hard. He subsequently looked for a place to stay. Luckily, he saw a cave and went in; remained inside until the rain was gone.

However, the rain came down tough and he was freezing to death. While he stayed there, he unexpectedly heard voices coming from the depths of the cave. Standing up, he peeked to see who was there. What he saw stopped him from breathing. They wore black coats and had red clouds imprinted on them. The first one was tall and huge. He was sitting, legs crossed, near the fire. Attached to his back were two large Fuurikens and some explosive notes affix to it. The other one was small and shaped like a woman rather than a man. She was sitting in a boulder; her left leg crossed on top of the other; her right arm was tucked inside her coat. He looked intently at the woman and all of a sudden, he remembered a person whom he lost long ago. Setting aside what he observed, it looked like they were also having a break from the downpour.

It took him some time to realize that what he was seeing were the members of the Akatsuki group! He was about to leave to warn Akane and Aya of what he just saw when the two Akatsuki members began to talk.

"Sheesh…" the man began. "I hate rainy days. You don't hate them right, sempai?" he said the last sentence as though he was about to laugh.

"Don't you have any better matter to think of?" the woman shot back at him, yet voice calm.

"Aahhh…" the man said his voice singing. "I don't think one rat is going to ruin my day." He then stood up; his right hand reached the large Fuuriken.

Alarmed, Wataru got up and started to run away from the cave and certainly, away from the two Akatsuki members.

"No." said the woman. "I'll take care of it."

"Why don't you do it fast before _Paine_ is going to call us again?" the man said, smirking at her.

"What if you're the one I'm going to kill?" the woman said with fierce eyes and hostile voice; removing her right arm that was tucked underneath her black coat.

"Now, now," said the man, obviously trying to calm the woman. "You've gone a little dynamic lately, sempai." He said the last sentence as a joke in purpose but she didn't as well as smile.

"Your humor has gone bad." the woman said, her fierce eyes never leaving his. Then, she suddenly disappeared.

"My, my… What a speed. I could never cope up to you, sempai." he said as he was about to leave the cave.

Wataru ran as fast and as far away from the cave as possible. He tumbled and fell, and it took all his might to stand up and run again. He was panting very hard and could no longer hear his own thoughts. He was afraid that those two Akatsuki members will get to him first and kill him. He turned around to see if they were following him. When he turned back to the front, he abruptly stopped for what was ahead of him was the woman whom he saw not so long ago.

"My," the woman said in front of him. "You could run fast. But then again, I'm faster than you."

How did this woman reach me? She's so fast! I could never outrun her, Wataru thought. What should I do now? Panic started to overtake him_. The only way for me to survive is to fight_, were the words that kept shouting through his head.

He lowered his stance, as if getting ready to run.

"Tsk." the woman flinched.

They both stared each other for a long time.

He formed a hand seal and performed the best ninjutsu he learned: the 'Fire Thrust'. He learned that jutsu when he was only four years old from his sister's friend who died a long time ago. He could still remember how her sister's friend taught her that jutsu. She was kind and gentle; yet, willful. He would sometimes skip the Ninja Academy just to look for her and learn the jutsu. He would always get scolded by his sister because of skipping classes and said that she and her friend were busy accomplishing their mission. After the 'incident' that happened years ago, he never used the jutsu ever again. But now, in the brick of death, he was going to do it again as his last hope.

"Fire Thrust no Jutsu!" he shouted at the top of his lungs and huge flame (fire balls) came out of nowhere; surrounding the woman.

"Not bad." the woman said, with her unreadable face. "For a Senju." she added.

"How did you…?" Wataru said, appalled of what he heard.

The woman stared at him hard; making his skin shiver from her cold stare. Then, she attacked him leaving a huge wound in his chest. Blood was flowing out from his body! He was so startled that when he fell to the ground, it took some time to finally dawn to him that he was badly wounded.

The woman suddenly disappeared into thin air, leaving no trace of her existence. "I'm going to let you live," he heard her say. "For now. And, why don't you warn those Konoha shinobis to be careful. You don't want them dead, do you?" she added through the air. He could hear her sneer.

Afterward, the rain stopped. He slowly stood from his pool of blood, and then ran as fast as he can, away from where he was until he no longer could. All he could think of was to go back to where Akane and Aya-taicho was. But he realized he shouldn't. What if they were still trailing him, using himself as bait for them, waiting for the chance to kill both Akane and Aya-taicho? No! He shouldn't take such risks.

And now, he was hidden near a tree, clutching both his legs together, his head bent down. It was already dawn when he rested and was falling asleep. But, he could not. He must not! He needs to look for Akane and Aya-taicho to warn them about the Akatsuki and what she told him about. He tried so hard not to give in to the pain however, the throbbing won and he lost consciousness.

҉

Aya sat on a tree branch waiting for morning to come soon so they can return to Konoha. After Wataru left, she was thinking of how to counter the Akatsuki (if ever they meet, that is). She could not risk Akane and Wataru's life for this mission. She lost so many friends and most especially, family. Well, she considered Konoha as her family but she lost her very own fresh and blood. After everything, if possible, she doesn't want to lose anybody close to her anymore. She doesn't want to carry the burden she did a long time ago; the burden that Itachi and Sasuke were carrying until now.

No more deaths, she said confidently to herself.

"Aya-taicho!" Akane yelled at her from below, her voice was surrounded with emergency. "Aya-taicho!"

"What is it Akane?" Aya asked as she jumped down from the tree branch.

"I-it's Wataru." she answered. "He's badly injured."

"What? Where is he?"

"Right over there. Follow me, taicho."

Both hurriedly went to Wataru's direction; both of them showing a concerned look on their faces.

As soon as Aya saw Wataru and his wounds, she immediately went to him and performed her medical ninjutsu. His face left its color; from red to white. What happened to him? She thought. Did he, by chance, face those two Akatsuki members alone? Darn it! Why did I let him go off alone? A pang of regret pinned Aya's chest.

"Wake up!" Aya bellowed at him. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" _This can't be happening. No! I won't allow it! I refuse to allow it!_ Were the thoughts Aya had.

"Aya-taicho," Akane began, showing the uneasiness in her eyes.

Could she be crying? Akane thought. She gently tapped Aya's shoulder and gestured that Wataru returned to his normal color, that he was already okay. But still, Aya continued healing Wataru. She didn't stop it. Or couldn't?

Akane stared at her for a moment. Why isn't she stopping? Akane asked herself. She went to her and this time, she held Aya's hand, harder and said, "Aya-taicho, that's enough. Wataru is already well."

Still, Aya didn't budge.

"Aya-taicho!"

At that, Aya regained awareness of what she was doing. She instantly stopped her medical ninjutsu, gazed at him. She was taken aghast as to what might happen to Wataru, thinking that he might not make it. Well, he already is fine and he started to regain consciousness.

When she saw Wataru not so long ago, he was such in bad shape that she thought he was about to die and that she won't be able to save him. But when she saw him again, his original color returned and his pulse is back to normal, she was relieved. More importantly, he's alive.

That cheered her up.

She fell back to the ground and contemplated of what come about Wataru. It was already morning when Akane found Wataru. Wait a minute, she said to herself. How did Akane found Wataru? She looked at her for a while while Akane pat Wataru's head.

"Akane," Aya began.

"Hai, Aya-taicho?"

"How did you find Wataru?"

Akane turned silent, and it taken her awhile to answer.

"I-I went to look for Wataru earlier. I was worried about him since he didn't return. When it started raining, I went away to look for him. I was thinking that you wouldn't notice so I ran off alone."

It was now Aya's turn to be quiet. She didn't really noticed Akane took off by herself; Akane didn't even bother to tell her. And aside from that, did Akane really think she wouldn't notice? What was bothering her so much to the point that even a slightest motion she wouldn't even noticed? Her thoughts didn't stop; it kept running into her head until Wataru finally woke up.

"Are you alright?" Akane said, concerned in her voice. She helped him sat right up.

"U-uhuh." was all Wataru could mutter as he was touching his head form the throbbing pain.

"What happened to you?" Aya said, clasping Wataru's hands and healed him again.

"Akatsuki." was all he could say; clearly grasping the pain he received from his head. Then his eyes widen as memories returned from him.

Akane gasp from what she heard but Aya just looked at him. How did he survive if he faced the Akatsuki? Did they let him live? Just like that? What the hell is happening? Don't panic, don't panic.

"Aya-taicho!" Wataru said, clutching both the upper arms of Aya so tight. He acted so fast that Aya couldn't react. "The Akatsuki. There was this… This woman who… who…" he didn't finish his sentence. He held his head as the pain was starting again.

"What did this woman do to you?" Aya said her voice was full of emergency.

But before Wataru could answer again, a loud scream was heard from the east not far from where they were. What was that? Could it possibly be the two Akatsuki members that hurt Wataru? If so, she wouldn't let those two get near Akane, most especially, Wataru.

Another yet, a loud scream was heard and this time, many people was shouting and crying for help. That came from the town of Silver! Without thinking another thought, the three of them ran to the direction to where the scream took place.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

The Second Encounter

Aya looked intently at the two Akatsuki members in front of her, at the same time waiting for a single movement they made. She was covered with blood. Wataru collapsed after being hit hard by the woman and Akane together with Suuki were ordered to go back to Konoha as fast as their feet could take them.

Previously, when they reached the town of Silver, hearing the cries and moans from the villagers, Aya immediately cast her Glass jutsu onto the whole town to stop the spreading of the fire. She was astounded when she saw the one of Akatsuki members – the small one who was shape like a woman. Indeed, she _is_ a woman! With her hair tucked under her straw hat and her petite face plastered underneath her robe, she did not as much as looked like a woman. Instead, she looked more of a male rather than a female.

That woman. The woman who injured Wataru right down from his chest. The woman whom she thought that killed Wataru after leaving a huge unsightly wound in his chest. That woman! She couldn't help herself think.

It seemed the Akastuki members still didn't see them yet. She was about to cast another of her Glass jutsu, when genjutsu befall upon them. Realizing rather quickly, Aya released herself from the jutsu. She quickly turned to see her teammates devoured by it. She looked at her surroundings. The villagers were also affected by it.

What a strong genjutsu, Aya thought. If I hadn't noticed it, I would also be in a deep trance. What are their motives, by the way? And who could possibly be behind this? The huge man or the woman? Akane and Wataru obviously didn't notice since both of them were caught in the jutsu. Darn it! If I had only known, she thought.

She hastily went to them and released the said jutsu. She then summoned Suuki, Aya's pet Lion. She bit her thumb, thinking if it would be best to send both Wataru and Akane back to Konoha. That was the order, right? Not to be involve with them. She couldn't risk them both. However, she was also worried about the townpeople and fending the Akatsuki members on her own will definitely lead her to her death.

"Change of plans." Aya said dryly, her face went down. "Akane, return to Konoha together with Suuki," pointing the huge lion at her back. "And inform Tsunade-sama of our current situation. She would know what to do." She started to walk past her, "And remember, whatever happens," she glanced at her, "don't return here until you reach Konoha." She then looked at Suuki as if they communicated through their eyes.

Suuki nodded.

"Wataru, stay here with me."

Wataru looked like he wanted to say something, but stopped himself. Instead, he nodded in agreement.

When Suuki started to leave, he stopped and looked intently at Aya. "I can smell it."

Both Wataru and Akane looked confused.

"Be careful, Aya." Suuki said to her full of concern.

"I will." Aya said, not meeting Suuki's eyes.

Without any protest, Akane rode Suuki's back and went off.

As the two Akatsuki members were fast approaching, Aya didn't thought twice of casting her Glass jutsu on them.

"Aya-taicho, I'll take care of that woman." Wataru said as soon as Akane was gone. His voice was full of confidence.

Where does his confidence coming from, Aya asked herself. At first, he was beaten badly, and yet, this time around he showed his utmost coolness. Nevertheless, she knew that there was no room for mistakes. Fighting Akatsuki was no child's game. One false move and that could end their lives.

"I'll take care of that guy then." _This is a risk!_ She heard herself say. _Didn't you want to protect him? What you're doing is letting him dug his own grave!_

They hopped down from the tree and confronted the two Akatsuki members.

"This is where it ends." Aya said.

"Oh." the huge man said sarcastically. "And I thought you killed the rat, sempai." Cocking his head to his left, to where Wataru was standing.

"Are you mocking me, Hatsu?" the woman said fiercely.

"Not that I could think of." replied Hatsu.

"Why don't you stop your chitchat and get to the point." Wataru said, clearly annoyed that they were taken for granted.

"My, this one is really getting on my nerves, sempai. Won't you mind if I do the honor?" Hatsu said as he started to reach his large Fuuriken at his back.

"No. I'll take care of him."

"The last thing I heard that, you let him ran off."

"I said I'll take care of him." This time, her voice was with power.

"Yes, yes…" as he said those words, he attacked Aya head on.

Aya, having seen his movements, cast her Glass jutsu from the ground: it formed a shield for the two of them. The Fuuriken hit the glass but not even a single crack was seen.

"Huh?" Hatsu said, noticeably shocked from what he saw. "Ohohoo… so this is the famous 'Glass Maiden' we heard so much about." he added as he removed his Fuuriken from the glass. He jumped back to where his partner was.

"Sempai," he said softly.

The woman nodded in agreement and went to the other direction. Wataru saw her and followed her.

"Wataru don't!" Aya yelled. When she was about to go after him, a huge Fuuriken blocked her way.

"Did you forget that I'm your opponent?" he said as his voice was a loud sneer.

Aya abruptly stopped and looked at the man. Great! Just when she saved Wataru in a brink of death and now he's going to get hurt again, or much worse: get killed.

She didn't want that to happen. No. She doesn't want to experience it again. Not as much as she wants to kill those two Akatsuki on her own. But she couldn't. Not without Wataru's help will she be able to finish them off. She just needs to trust him, that's all.

She realized it now as to where Wataru got his self-confidence: TRUST. He has trust with himself and has trust with his teammates. That was what Aya lost after everything. She carried the weight of doing everything and certainly that was what she lacked.

She smiled at herself for not being aware of it until now.

"Are you smiling 'cause you're 'bout to die?" Hatsu said as he attacked again, still, head on, but this time, in a much faster pace.

"Not quite." Aya replied, grinning, then yelled, "Wind Glass Shuriken no Jutsu."

As she jumped high while turning her slim body, small shuriken-like glass with strong wind that wrapped around her for a second and then, it was flying towards Hatsu with the same speed as he had.

Hatsu blocked it with his huge Fuuriken, proud of himself for being able to block such a weak attack from a person who has built up a high scale of reputation such as hers. He smirked at her.

"I'm not done yet!" Aya said. "Fire Thrust no Jutsu!"

He blocked it again with his Fuuriken and this time, he wasn't smiling anymore.

"There was a legend," he started, "about a clan who held such power of. Only that they were murdered."

At that, Aya stopped to attack as she listened to what Hatsu said.

"There was a woman," he continued, "from the town of Crystals who married a man from Konoha's clan. And they produced one healthy baby boy. This boy grew up to be a well-respected man in their clan. Until such time that he got married from the same clan and produced twins."

Aya was appalled for what she was hearing now was unquestionably familiar to her.

"They had twins as their offspring: a boy and a girl." Hatsu continued. Their grandmother's clan was well known for their finest glass making products. But, these products were made from chakra and only few clansmen inherit it and had the ability to do so. Do you know what chakra combination was that?" he asked the question as though he was competing with her. Before Aya could answer his question, he beat her to it, "Fire and Wind. Those two rare element combined together to form a new element which was the glass. It has no weak spots; it _is_ a Jutsu of complete flawlessness. The father of the girl didn't inherit the said element nor does her twin brother. Only the daughter has it." There was a short silence. "Sometimes, the child will inherit it from his parents, from his grandparents, or from his great-grand parents. And do you know why? It's because the hereditary was inconsistent."

When Hatsu didn't talk again, Aya asked, "How did you know all of those things?" She was taken aghast of the man in front of her who knew so much of her when in fact; no one really knew her family's history but herself. Not even her friends; not even Kakashi. So how come this stranger to her know so much?

She stared at him for a while; trying to comprehend what had happened. Then, Hatsu, taking his chances, threw his Fuuriken straight at her. She was in the state of shock that she didn't even notice the Fuuriken heading straight at her, explosive notes ready to explode. She just stood there, stared at him blankly.

҉

Wataru followed the woman in front of him. He was going deeper in the forest; she was taking him far away from Aya and her partner as she possibly could. Still, he followed her, even hearing the danger his senses were telling him, coping up from the fast pace she was taking. The woman kept on glancing at him, making sure that he was behind her tail. Then, the woman stopped.

"Hmmm… now that we're alone, I'd like to introduce myself." the woman said.

Wataru took precaution. When the woman stopped, he also stopped about five meters away from her. He didn't dare move so close to her or she might, this time, kill him for good.

She started to remove her straw hat and revealed her dark red-orange hair tied into double ponytail, fringe flow, covering most of her forhead. Afterwards, she removed her upper robe, revealing her face; she had an emerald green eyes. As Wataru watched her, to his horror, they both have the same hair and eye color! He couldn't believe it. As Wataru continued to stare at her, waiting for the possibility that the woman might attack him, he then grasped who the woman was.

His feet trembled and fell back to the ground, not uttering a single word.

This cannot be happening, Wataru said to himself, unmistakably in the state of shock. You're, you're…

"Supposed to be dead?" the woman finished the sentence for him, with a sneer. "You know, you shouldn't believe everything _they_ tell you." The woman added.

She can read my mind? Wataru thought. His face turned to full fury. He was thinking that he'd give her his peace of mind, but instead, he tilted his head down and turned silent. He knew quite well this woman in front of him: his sister. His sister whom he thought had died during an unfinished mission together with her best friend; his sister who he loved so much and cared for; his sister whom he thought would give him courage to move on. But now, as he faced her, wearing an Akatsuki robe and much worse: a member. Why? Why? Why? Those were the words that kept running into his head.

"Wataru, you're still young. You haven't changed a bit." his sister said, mouth set in a firm line. "You know nothing of what is happening to the world now. You are so naïve when it comes to dealing with the outside world. Can't you see it? It is bounded with so much evil that one could die in just a blink of an eye."

"What are you trying to say?" Wataru asked with deep constraint in his voice.

The woman looked at him, and then smiled evilly.

"It figures." the woman turned away from him as if leaving him behind.

"Are you running away from me?" Wataru yelled at her.

But, the woman didn't even bother to stop. She continued to walk; her pace was getting farther and farther.

"Fire Thrust no Jutsu!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as large fire balls surrounded the woman. As the woman was about to get hit, she disappeared and appeared in front of Wataru. Startled, he was taken aback.

"That technique again?" the woman said as she pushed him which set him flying and hit the nearby tree. "What the hell did you learn over the years of staying in _that _school?"

At that push, Wataru coughed hard, blood oozing out from this mouth as he tried to stand up. He yet again formed a hand seals; a hand seals for his specialty jutsu: the Fire Thrust.

He spent most of his time practicing and mastering this jutsu. Even in the academy, he would always find time to practice the jutsu.

He stood up and cast the jutsu head on to her. Apparently, she again evaded his attack. She looked at him fiercely, stating that she was ready to kill him anytime as she pleased. But that didn't stopped Wataru from attacking. He continued to attack his sister with the same technique. But, like before, his sister evaded it with every one swift move.

He was wheezing very hard and was losing his chakra at a very fast rate. He kneeled to the ground from the dizziness he felt, trying to recover as soon as possible. He then punched the ground so hard, that it strained his right arm. _Darn it darn it darn it! I trained so hard and this is all I get?!_ Were his thoughts, running in a circular motion.

His sister just glared at her for a few seconds and said, "Like I said, you're too young to face this world, little brother. Go home before I kill you."

"Why don't you just kill me then?!" he yelled as loud as he can, panting from the exhaustion and from the fast draining of his chakra. "You said earlier, that the world is bounded with so much evil." he continued, trying to regain his composure. "If this Akatsuki group you're into is not called 'evil', then what really does 'evil' mean to you? If you think 'evil' is something can be found inside the world, then what is 'goodness' for?"

"Well, I see you've become quite a philosopher. _I_ saw the world you know nothing of earlier than you did."

"So, where does that take us?" he asked as though aggravating her sister to fight back. "If you think that I haven't seen the world's 'evil' quite enough, well, think again."

He started to form another hand seals but this time, it was different from before. He concentrated in molding his chakra and in one full blow, he released a huge fire, but then again, his sister evaded the attack.

"You're not an Uchiha, and yet, you released a jutsu only an Uchiha could possibly do. You're more of a traitor than I am. Tell me, what other mere jutsus have you learned from _her_?"

Wataru remained silent at her statement or does he moved an inch. He knew very well who her sister was talking about: her best friend. He just stood there, staring at her. It's true that her sister's friend taught her a lot of their clan's jutsus, but, he only learned two of them, which he had shown her, or rather, used against her. He didn't learn the other jutsus because the 'incident' happened before he could learn more. He lowered his head as he spoke, "What do you care?" as he said this; his voice was cold and harsh.

The woman just looked at him and said nothing. However, she smiled at him.

"Foolish little brother." the woman said, releasing her right hand that was tucked under her robe. "And I was about to spare you." She formed a hand seal and cast her genjutsu on him, making him doze. The woman turned around, making her way out of the forest, but little did she know there was a string attached to where she was. She walked into it and was caught to the trap Wataru set.

"What the…?" the woman said as she bent to her front. She turned to look at Wataru; he was lying on the ground, unconscious, or is he? The woman thought. She went to him, her right arm ready for attack. As she went nearer to him, she saw his leg with a kunai, oozing with blood. Then, puff! It was 'Kuwarimi no Jutsu'.

"Oh, that little…" the woman said, waiting for him to attack first. But he didn't.

Wataru hid himself on top of the tree branch, waiting for an opportunity to attack his sister. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Afterwards, he attacked his sister from above, holding a string, which the Uchiha usually possessed. His sister, sensing him, blocked his attacked and threw him far from where they were. At that, Wataru screamed loud, got hit with a tree, and lost his consciousness.

"Just kidding!" his sister said, laughing hysterically, holding her stomach from laughing so hard. "Idiot! That level of trap doesn't really work on me." she said, smirking. "Did you really think you could beat me? Me?! I'm the older one for crying out loud! Obviously _you_ can't beat me. Now, what to do with you?"

҉

Aya suddenly returned from reality after hearing Wataru's loud scream just when the Furriken scraped her right upper arm as she frantically dodge the surprised attack. Instinctively, she ran to where she heard his screams.

"Oh no, you don't!" Hatsu said as he controlled the Furriken like a boomerang.

"Wataru!" Aya cried as she desperately looked for him, Hatsu straggling behind her, trying his best to match up Aya's speed but failed.

Blood started to ooze out from her arm but she didn't care. She didn't even bother to heal her own wound. She was too busy looking for Wataru, too busy thinking that he might be dead by now, and too busy blaming herself in pursuing this little-thought-off plan of hers, dragging Wataru along with her.

As soon as she found Wataru, blood left her face. She hurriedly went to him and performed her medical ninjutsu. Panic started to overwhelm her when Wataru didn't budge but told herself to relax. Wataru just lost his consciousness.

She glared at the woman in front of her, and then to Hatsu who just arrive a minute late, then back to the woman which made her eyes grew wide.

"We'll, this is surprising." the woman said, smirking. "I'd never thought I'd see you here." She said the last sentence ironically.

"It's you." Aya said, obviously shocked from what she saw, though she was at least expecting this was bound to happen sooner or later.

"Yes, Aya, it's me."

There were so many things Aya would like to ask this woman in front of her. So many things, that she couldn't formulate a question. Years after years, unanswered questions resurfaced at the back of her mind that she wouldn't know where to start.

The feelings that were locked up inside of her re-emerged as soon as she recognized the woman in front of her that the only thing she could utter was, "Why are you…"

"With him?" she said, cutting Aya off while pointing to Hatsu. Hatsu just shrugged, returned his Fuuriken at his back. The woman laughed; discreetly at first. Then it grew louder, deafening to the ears, echoing throughout the forest.

Aya twitch uncomfortably.

"Aya Aya Aya," she began to move closer to her, "are you as naïve as that boy over there?" she pointed a finger towards Wataru.

"_This_ boy here is your brother." she managed to say, though there was a hint of tremble in her voice.

"Ah! But I believe his name was Akito."

"You _killed_ Akito long ago, Yua!" Aya said, as rage took over her. "Don't kill him _again_." she continued, this time, pleading, betrayed by the raged she felt earlier.

Yua stood still for a few seconds, as if considering Aya's words.

"He's no brother of mine." she said finally, removing her right arm which was tucked under her robe.

Aya prepared for another battle.

Hatsu threw his Furriken straight to Aya but suddenly, it was stopped by Yua herself. Both Aya and Hatsu were stunned.

"Leave this to me, Hatsu. Don't interfere."

"Yes… Yes… Sempai…" Hatsu said, with resignation in his voice. "Just hurry it up… Paine is calling us."

"I know!" Yua said, half-shouting.

Paine? Who is that? Is that their leader? Aya asked herself. One way to find out!

Aya then cast her Glass jutsu one around Wataru and the other to herself. This will serve as her shield. One of the advantages about her Glass jutsu was that it could be used as her shield that neither the enemy nor ordinary people could see it; a perfect guard from unseen and unnoticed enemies.

However, pain on her arm started to overcome her coupled by the now low chakra and blood she had left and the confusion she felt, she was suddenly brought down to her knees. _I can't do anything to protect Wataru _was the last thought she had as she drift off to her conscience.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Enemy's Den

Akane rode on top of Suuki for the past twenty-four hours straight, with no time for rest, despite the forty-eight hour travel that it was supposed to be, as they hurriedly ran past the Konoha Gate to the sixth Hokage's office. Kotetsu and Izumo, both were idly guarding the entrance, abruptly paused, unable to apprehend what had happened.

"Suuki-chan, hurry." Akane said, in a panic voice, trying to contain her tears.

"We're almost there." Suuki responded, clearly taking his exhaustion to the next level.

Then, as if running didn't wear him down, Suuki jump from the ground unto the window of Tsunade's office, with one full force. All ninja's inside the office: Tsunade, Shizune, Asuma, and Kakashi, was caught off guard; they turned to look at both of them.

"Tsunade-sama!" Akane cried breathing really hard, as Suuki fell to the floor, his tongue gash out, grasping for air.

"What's the problem, Akane?"

"A-Aya-taichou…"

Hearing that, Kakashi twitched. Tsunade noticed this and called Akane to her attention.

"Akane!" Her voice was full with command. "Explain to us your situation."

"Aya-taichou and Wataru has been captured by the Akatsuki in the Town of Silver!"

"What did you say?!" Shizune reacted, while holding Tsunade's pet pig, Tonton, accidentally squeezing him hard. "That couldn't be possible. Tsunade-sama ordered you…" She trailed off, realizing that there are times when these situations are inevitable.

"Tsk." They heard someone say.

"Kakashi, wait!" Tsunade shouted as loud as she could, but that didn't stop Kakashi from dashing out from the door and into where Aya and Wataru were held captive.

There was a stretching silence.

"Tsunade-sama." Azuma said calmly, looking straight into the sixth Hokage's eyes.

As if she understood everything what Azuma wanted to say by just reading his eyes, she nodded, her voice was full, deemed with authority, "Shizune!"

"Hai!"

"Summon Guy here right now."

"Understood!" Shizune was now out towards the door, leaving Tonton onto his four feet.

"Tsunade-sama, I'm sorry." Akane spoke as soon as Shizune left the room, her voice trembling from fear; sweat starts to drip from her face. Mostly because she's worried what might become of Aya and Wataru.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, Akane. You did what you have to do. Suuki." She turned her blonde head to Suuki.

"Tsunade, I smelled her."

Having understood what Suuki meant, Tsunade nodded, her face clear from any expression, as if this was already expected to happen. So did Azuma. However, Akane have no clue as to what they're referring to, leaving her baffled.

Minutes later, Shizune returned with Guy, having explained the situation first hand.

With this, Tsunade cleared her throat and exploded with thundering voice. "Azuma! Guy! Akane! And Suuki!"

All the three of them stood straight, while Suuki with his four long lion legs.

"Your new mission: Save _Sumire_ Aya and Senju _Wataru_ from the Akatsuki in the Town of Silver."

Altogether, they answered with a loud "Yes" and head of out the door.

"That damn Kakashi!" Guy started. "I can't believe he just ran out like that."

Azuma laughed at that, lighting his cigarette with a lighter. Seeing the two Jounins that she admired, Akane gaped at the two of them of how they were so calm about it, on the other hand, Kakashi-sensei just suddenly lost it!

"Ah, excuse me." Akane broke in between the two of them. "Aya-taichou has…"

"Don't worry." Azuma assured her. "Kakashi will get there first, that's for sure. There's no question in his speed. The problem is," He removed his cigarette with his right forefinger and middle finger, and exhaled the smoke. "How are we going to catch up to him, now that we lost a lot of time?"

"I'll handle that." Suuki suddenly appeared at the back of Akane.

All three heads turned to Suuki. "Suuki!" Akane exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

Azuma threw his previous cigarette to the ground, now smaller than before, stepped onto it, and lit a new stick. While Guy placed his hands on his hips, ready to take flight. Both Azuma and Guy smirked, leaving Akane an even more questioning look.

"We'll leave to you then." Azuma pats Suuki's head.

"Yooosh!" Guy exclaimed. "To the Town of Silver!" His left thumb sticking out.

"But," Akane started to protest. "You've been travelling for twenty-four hours without any rest." Her eyes were full of concern.

Taking her concern to his heart, Suuki smiled at Akane and said, "_She_ said the same thing to me before."

His response took her by surprise. And, who is he referring to again?

"Ride on." Suuki instructed and the three of them rode at the back of the huge lion. Without much warning, Suuki exploded, plunging his way upward, leaving three huge lion footprints on the ground, hurdling over the gigantic Konoha Gate, on the way to catch up to Kakashi, to the Town of Silver, to where Aya and Wataru are. Akane had to yell as hard as she could, bringing the shock with her, as Guy and Azuma laughed at her reaction.

* * *

><p>҉<p>

Aya woke up to find herself bound on chains; her left and right arms and wrists were set above the ceiling, thighs and ankles were locked on the ground. As she tried to move, she felt her entire body go numb with the bruises and cuts she received during the battle. She was not sure how many days passed by but she can smell the foul odor behind the prison. She tried to wriggle her way out of it, but it was no use. The shackles were tightly chained to her body. There was no way out.

She heard a cough.

"Wataru?" she turned her head from left to right, scanning the room looking for traces of him.

"A-aya – t-taicho." Wataru managed to say, coughing out blood.

"You're badly wounded. If only I could get off these cuffs, then I could…"

"It's no use." Wataru said, cutting her off. "These chains drain our chakra at a faster pace if we keep on moving."

_Damn. What should I do?_ Aya asked herself. Her brows creased as she thought of a solution to solve their situation but nothing came to mind. She's bothered by how critically injured Wataru was.

"I've always known." Wataru began, resigning to his predicament.

"Huh?" she said, bringing her to present.

"I've always known you were her."

Aya gave a faint laugh, trying to lighten the mood. "What are you talking about Wataru? Is the wound right in your head?"

"Uchiha Aya."

Hearing that, Aya jolted, her eyes grew wide, and everything was deafeningly silent, hearing her own heartbeat thundering in her ears. Remembering that name, thousands of buried memories came surfacing inside her head.

_No… No… No…_

"You're her, right?" Wataru asked, steadily eyeing Aya, demanding to get the truth out from her. "You and Yua-neechan didn't die from that accident six years ago! I know that… But… But…" Tears started to fall down from his cheeks.

"No!" She shrieked, even knowing that no matter how loud she screams it would not erase the past that came to be. "I thought you had long forgotten."

"How could I?" He yelled back at her. "Not from what had happened, bringing my family to shame."

"Ibiki… Ibiki erased that part of your memories." She answered, still screaming at him. "He should have…"

Then it dawned to her; the reason why Iruka stopped her to tell her something, why Yua didn't kill Wataru in the first place, the part where Wataru should play in this game, and the very reason why she was assigned with this mission.

She gasped, shaking her head as if trying to get something off of it.

"Well, this is quite a shock." Yua appeared inside the dungeon. "You really remembered the past, _Wataru_-kun." Her voice full of sarcasm.

"W-what are you doing here?!" Aya asked aggressively. "Let us go!"

"Uchiha Aya." She gave off a boisterous laugh. "There was nothing left to forget to begin with."

Aya tensed, curled her hands tight; her nails pinch though her raw skin, leaving blood oozing out in her palms. "Don't tell me,"

"Yes, we did."

"W-what do you mean?" Wataru asked.

"Wataru," Yua said with a slight pur.

"Don't listen to her, Wataru!" Aya bellowed, twisting and turning, doing everything just so she could come to Wataru's aid, instead, a much larger wound formed around her wrists and ankles, making her head wobble from pain.

Eyeing Wataru intently, Yua continued, her voice was dark, "You were just a piece of a puzzle for the _New World_."


End file.
